Unexpected
by miania2015
Summary: Hidup itu penuh ketidakpastian. Hal-hal yang tidak terduga seringkali dialami manusia.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG.

Aku sangat menyayangi wanita ini, wanita yang duduk di sampingku. Yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kami menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, menikmati kesunyian di antara kami. Saling memejamkan mata. Tidak memperdulikan hiruk-pikuk di sekitar. Aku mendengar nafas beraturannya yang terasa damai di hatiku. Rasanya ingin seperti ini saja selamanya.

" Besok, kamu yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?" dia bertanya masih memejamkan matanya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu wanita ini mengajakku menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu temannya.

" Hm. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku lakukan besok."

" Apa itu sesuatu yang sangat penting?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin." Jawabku.

Aku merasakan dia bangun dari bahuku dan melihatnya menatap cemberut ke arahku. " Apa itu lebih penting dari pada aku?"

Aku mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya. Lalu menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kearahnya, " Saat ini, kamu percaya atau tidak, kamu yang paling penting di hidupku."

Dia masih menatapku, kali ini dia menatap khawatir. "Apa ada masalah ?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Hanya sedikit masalah internal kantor yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah." Dia menghempas nafas kesal kearahku.

Aku menggelitik perutnya, ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga jatuh dipangkuanku. Aku menatap matanya, dan wanita ini balas menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku perlahan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Wajah putihnya menjadi sangat merah. Wanita ini sungguh sangat cantik. Bibirnya, hidungnya, rambutnya, semuanya. Dan yang paling aku sukai adalah matanya. Mereka sangat besar dan dan biru yang senantiasa memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk juga aku.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Dia menarik kepalaku dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku membalas ciumannya. "Aku juga … Ino."

XXX

Setelah Sasuke-kun mengantarkanku sampai di rumah, aku segera membuka almari koleksi baju-bajuku mengambil gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan yang sengaja ku rancang khusus untuk hari ini. Hari yang sangat penting bagi salah satu sahabatku yang artinya sangat penting juga bagiku. Chouji, siapa yang menyangka teman semenjak kecil yang sangat suka makan dan terlihat tidak tertarik pada wanita itu justru akan memulai kehidupan baru bersama seorang wanita yang sangat menakjubkan.

Aku sangat tahu sebelumnya mereka berdua, Chouji dan Shikamaru, tidak pernah tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang pasangan hidup sampai pernikahan. Sebut saja saat aku menceritakan masalah percintaanku mereka setengah hati mendengarkanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak menikah, selama aku bisa makan BBQ seumur hidupku" kata Chouji remaja saat kami menikmati tradisi makan malam bersama tiga klan keluarga yang sudah menjadi sahabat dan rekan bisnis sejak bertahun-tahun. Dan lihatlah sekarang siapa yang memakan kata-katanya sendiri!. Kini ia tinggal menunggu sahabatnya yang satu menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Untuk diriku sendiri tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. "Ah, aku rindu Sasuke!"

"Sayang, Shika sudah menunggu di bawah!" Ibu tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah, Ok! Suruh dia menunggu. Aku akan bersiap."

Aku memasukkan gaun, sepatu dan alat-alat berdandan ke dalam tas dan segera cepat-cepat mandi, Kita berdua harus datang lebih awal untuk membantu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Chouji malam hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari ini!.

XXX

Kota Konoha sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kakiku tujuh tahun yang lalu di ibu kota metropolitan ini. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit semakin tinggi dan jalanan semakin ramai dan padat. Tetapi masih ada beberapa bangunan yang masih seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Seperti tempat karaoke di ujung jalan gang menuju rumahku itu. Bedanya, ada tulisan "DIJUAL" di depan pintu masuknya.

Aku menjalankan mobilku pelan-pelan menyusuri seluk-beluk rumah-rumah dan bangunan sekitar sebelum menemukan rumah lamaku.

" Ibu? .." Suara kecil di sampingku membuat pandaganku beralih padanya. " Belum sampai juga?"

" Ahh, sudah bangun Sayang?" Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Beberapa menit kemudian kami telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang terlihat kusam. Rumput dan tanaman liar tumbuh tak beraturan di halaman. Pohon-pohon tumbuh bebas, dan pot-pot bunga mulai retak dan berlumut karena tanaman di dalamnya yang juga membesar. Aku menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya banyak yang harus kuperbaiki. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Kita sampai!" Aku mengeluarkan koper-koper kami dari bagasi dan mengeluarkan pangeran kecilku yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kita akan tinggal disini Ibu?!" Anak ini memandangiku dan terlihat sedikit protes.

"Iya Sayang, percayalah rumah ini akan menjadi lebih baik." Aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku dan membiarkannya berjalan dahulu dan ia terlihat mengamati lingkungan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Tolong ambil kunci di tas ibu dan buka pintunya Sayang." Anakku kemudian berlari menuju mobil mengambil kunci dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu sementara aku membawa koper-koper ini.

"Hey, bukankah itu Sakura?!" teriakan wanita paruh baya membuatku tersentak dan mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan istirahat.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, rumah kami bersebelahan dan hanya berbatas pagar besi rendah yang masih memungkinkanku untuk bisa memeluknya." Anko-sensei!"

"Syukurlah, aku kira ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahmu." Masih kupeluk erat, Anko-sensei berucap. Setelah sekian lama aku bersyukur masih ada yang mengenalku. Setidaknya aku dan anakku tidak benar-benar sendiri di kota yang seakan sudah terasa asing ini.

Wajah Anko-sensei masih terlihat cantik meski terlihat kerutan-kerutan tipis diwajahnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali Sakura." aku merasakan air mulai membendung di kedua mataku.

"Ah, Mizu!" Aku memanggil anakku yang beberapa detik kemudian telah berada di sampingku. "Mizu, beliau ini Anko-sensei, beliau tetangga kita serta guru saat Ibu sekolah dulu." Mizuki membungkukkan badan memberi salam kepada Anko-sensei.

"Halo, Selamat Siang! Perkenalkan nama saya Mizuki, Mizuki Haruno."

XXX

This is the story of those three, (Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino) and from now on it will be my point of view. So, what do you think? Have you already discovered where this story will lead to? I am new, so please be kind. 😊

#andsorryformybadlanguage


	2. Chapter 2

All Naruto's characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

Sudah sekitar empat jam lebih Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan rumah lamanya sejak ia sampai siang tadi. Yang paling utama seperti kamar, dapur dan kamar mandi sudah ia bersihkan terlebih dahulu. Ruangan lain dan halaman akan ia bereskan nanti atau mungkin besok, lagipula tidak semua perabot dan peralatan rumah tangganya harus diganti dengan yang baru. Semua berkat Ayahnya yang bekerja di perusahaan _furniture_ , sehingga sangat tahu menahu mana pilihan yang terbaik dan Ibunya yang juga menyimpan peralatan dengan sangat baik sebelum mereka pindah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Misalnya saja sofa di ruang tamu, meski terlihat ketinggalan jaman namun menurutnya itu masih terlihat _elegant_. Meja dan kursi makan juga masih bagus dan kokoh. Satu-satunya yang ingin Sakura ganti sesegera mungkin adalah televisi di ruang keluarga, itu sudah terlihat sangat tua.

Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Mizuki sudah terlelap sejak tadi setelah Sakura membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Sakura lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping pangeran kecilnya. Mencium kepala Mizuki dan memeluknya dalam tidurnya. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat memejamkan mata, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Oh bagus, bel rumahnya masih berfungsi meski sudah tujuh tahun dan bunyinya menjadi sedikit aneh. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sakura ingin tidur. Titik.

'Kumohon, siapapun itu datanglah lagi nanti!' Dirinya berkata dalam hati berniat mengabaikan tamu di depan rumahnya, namun bel berbunyi lagi dan lagi.

Dengan berat hati Sakura membangunkan badannya dan menyeret dirinya untuk menemui tamunya, lalu dengan langkah lemas ia menuruni tangga dan membukakan pintu.

"Sakura!" Anko- _sensei_.

Tanpa Sakura suruh masuk, mantan gurunya itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju meja makan. "Aku membawa makanan, _sushi,_ pasti kamu dan Mizuki lapar setelah perjalanan panjang bukan?" Anko membuka kotak makanan yang dibawanya di meja.

Jika saja bukan Anko- _sensei_ Sakura bersumpah akan mengusir orang ini. " _Arigatou, sensei"._ Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan mulai makan. Sebenarnya ia merasa lapar sejak tadi, hanya saja rasa lelahnya mengalahkan segalanya. Syukurlah Anko- _sensei_ kemari meski jika harus memilih, Sakura pilih tidur. "Sebenarnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot".

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Anko menatap Sakura, mengamatinya yang sedang makan.

Jika dipikir kembali, Sakura ingat Anko- _sensei_ bukan jenis wanita yang pintar memasak. Dulu saat Sakura masih sekolah, orang tuanya sering menitipkan dirinya pada Anko saat mereka pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan Ayahnya. Dan sarapan buatan Anko adalah mimpi buruk bagi Sakura.

"Lebih baik dari tujuh tahun lalu." Sakura membalas sambil terus melahap _sushi_ buatan gurunya. Sepertinya Anko _-sensei_ sudah terbiasa memasak dilihat dari kehigenisan dan kerapiannya. Dan sebenarnya _sushi_ ini lebih baik dari buatannya.

Anko tersenyum sumringah mendengar komentar Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura, ceritakan padaku, kemana kamu dan orangtuamu menghilang selama ini!" Itu adalah perintah. Sakura selalu tidak bisa kabur dari Anko. "Oh! Dan lihatlah kamu pulang setelah tujuh tahun dan membawa Mizuki. Dan kamu bilang itu anakmu?!" Sangat menakjubkan bagaimana beberapa detik yang lalu Anko tersenyum sumringah mendengar tentang _sushi-_ nya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berubah menjadi marah, kesal, dan butuh penjelasan.

Anko menganggap keluarga Haruno seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak memiliki orangtua dan Kizashi serta Mebuki sudah seperti orangtua baginya, meski ia terlalu tua untuk jadi anak mereka. Dan tentu saja Sakura sudah ia anggap adik perempuannya. Kepergian mereka tanpa penjelasan apapun kepadanya membuatnya marah. Apa keluarga Haruno tidak menganggap dirinya penting? Apa ia hanya sebatas tetangga yang tinggal sendiri di samping rumah mereka? Anko butuh penjelasan.

Sakura menghentikan makannya. Ia menghirup nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Anko. Sepertinya ia masih belum diberi kesempatan tidur juga kali ini.

XXX

Sasuke benci pekerjaannya. Ini hari Minggu, dan ia harus melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota untuk menemui seorang investor yang akan menarik investasinya terhadap perusahaannya dan ia harus mengetahui alasan mengapa orang ini menarik investasinya setelah sekian lama. Masalahnya, investor ini mempunyai pengaruh cukup besar terhadap investor-investor lain, jika bisa ia akan membujuk agar orang ini membatalkan rencananya. Ia juga harus memikirkan cara lain apabila ini tidak berhasil.

Banyak orang bilang Sasuke memiliki jabatan tinggi di perusahaan karena Ayahnya adalah pemilik sekaligus pemimpinnya, dirinya tidak perlu bekerja keraspun suatu hari nanti ia akan otomatis menjadi penerus Ayahnya, ia dan anak cucunya akan hidup mudah selamanya. Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya. Di saat orang-orang menikmati hari libur bersama orang yang mereka cintai, menikmati waktu istirahat bermalas-malasan di rumah atau tidur seharian setelah enam hari penuh dipusingkan oleh urusan pekerjaan, tetapi Sasuke tidak. Dia bukan seorang pekerja keras, tetapi hanya seorang yang penuh tanggung jawab terhadap apapun yang menyangkut dirinya, termasuk pekerjaannya.

Tapi setidaknya pagi tadi ia telah bertemu dengan kekasihnya meski hanya sebentar, meski tentu saja ia merasa itu tidak cukup. Dengan bersama wanitanya itu, Sasuke bisa melupakan semua urusan pekerjaan sejenak dan menikmati setiap detik waktu dengan perasaan yang ringan tanpa beban. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang pasti wanita itu sangat berharga baginya.

Sasuke telah sampai di sebuah tempat sesuai yang diminta, sebuah restoran berbintang lima yang cukup terkenal karena kemewahannya di Kota Sunagakure. Dia sudah beberapa kali ke tempat ini, rekan-rekan bisnis yang tinggal di Suna sangat menyukai tempat ini. Semua terlihat elegan dan indah, Ino juga pasti akan menyukai tempat seperti ini. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan mengajaknya ke sini.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki memandu jalan menuju investornya setelah Sasuke menyebutkan nama orang yang akan ia temui tersebut kepada pelayan itu.

Duduk seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, ini baru pertama kali ia melihatnya meski ia sering melihat nama orang ini di dokumen-dokumen kerjanya, Temari Sabaku, putri sulung dari Rasa Sabaku pebisnis nomor satu di Kota Suna. Sasuke duduk di hadapan wanita ini setelah ia memberi salam kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi Uchiha- _san_ , begitu juga aku. Jadi langsung saja, mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Temari berucap. Terlihat keangkuhan dari gaya dan nada berbicaranya.

"Saya ingin mengetahui alasan Anda menarik investasi anda Sabaku- _san_." Sasuke membalas sopan. Ia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi, lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana berbasa-basi. Apa ia harus mengatakan cuaca di Suna sangat bagus meski di sini sangat panas? Tidak.

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaanmu Uchiha _-san_. Ah, dan panggil aku Temari saja. " Temari meneguk minuman di hadapannya.

"Apakah anda tidak bisa memikirkannya kembali Temari- _san_?"

Temari memandang lelaki di depannya, mengamatinya. "Berapa usiamu Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, menikirkan kemungkinan mengapa wanita ini mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukankah ia tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti dirinya? "Saya duapuluh empat."

"Kalau begitu nikahi aku lalu aku akan membatalkannya." Temari cukup terhibur dengan reaksi lelaki di depannya ini. Meskipun sulit melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, tetapi Temari tahu Sasuke tengah terkejut dengan ucapannya sekarang.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka kemungkinan seperti benar-benar terjadi dalam urusan bisnis. Ia lalu meneguk minuman yang telah ada di hadapannya dan kembali menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak mau bukan?" Temari menambahi.

Ada hening sesaat. "Saya tahu anda tidak serius Temari _-san_."

Kemudian Temari tertawa lepas sementara Sasuke diam. Hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Sasuke.

Temari mengusap air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya. "Yeah, kau benar! Lagipula aku tidak suka laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku. Dan lihatlah wajah itu, kau terlalu tampan! Jika aku bersamamu aku akan terlihat jelek. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini bicarakan.

"Itu artinya kau sama sekali bukan tipeku Uchiha _-san_." Temari tertawa. Lagi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Temari berhenti tertawa.

"Mari kembali ke topik." Meski menyenangkan baginya tapi sepertinya tidak bagi lelaki bermata hitam legam ini. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Uchiha- _san_ , keputusanku sudah bulat."

Sasuke terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Temari. "Aku akan memulai bisnisku sendiri tanpa bantuan Ayahku. Dan tentu saja uang tabunganku saja tidak cukup untuk memulainya. Jadi aku menarik investasiku untuk keperluan pribadiku. Apa alasan itu cukup untuk memuaskanmu Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya ia kecewa dengan keputusan Temari.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang investor lain. Aku tidak punya pengaruh terhadap mereka. Yang berpengaruh itu Ayahku. Kau pasti tahu bukan?! Lagipula perusahannmu semakin kuat. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja " Temari menambahkan.

XXX

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih Ino- _chan_!" Seorang wanita berkulit eksotis berbicara selagi Ino memberikan sentuhan make-up terakhir ke wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika tanpamu Ino _-chan_."

Ino tersenyum kecil, "Tidak Karui- _chan_ , aku hanya melakukan sebisaku." Ino mengaplikasikan _lipstick_ yang sesuai dengan dengan warna kulit Karui. "Aku berharap bisa melakukan lebih untukmu dan Chouji."

Karui menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, takut akan mengganggu pekerjaan Ino. Saat ia merasa lipstiknya sudah selesai Karui berbicara. "Kamu membantuku sangat banyak Ino _-chan_!"

Ino mengoreksi hasil kerjanya sebelum membiarkan Karui membuka matanya.

"Kamu merancang undangan untukku, jauh sebelum itu kamu membantuku untuk bisa menikah di tempat impianku ini, lalu kamu juga membantuku memilihkan gaun ini dan bahkan mendandaniku!"

Ino sungguh tidak melakukan banyak hal. Yang merancang undangan adalah Shikamaru, Ino hanya membantu menjawab 'ya atau tidak' saat Shika menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai hasil kerjanya. Hotel ini milik keluarga sahabatnya, jadi dengan mudah ia mendapatkan jadwal reservasi sesuai tanggal yang dikehendaki. Ia ingin bisa merancangkan gaun pengantin untuk Karui. Tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendandani Karui karna itu keahliannya, ia berharap Karui menyakuainya.

Ino menyuruh Karui membuka mata dan membiarkan Karui melihat dirinya di cermin besar di hadapannya.

Karui tersenyum puas dan terharu. "Apa ini aku?" Karui melihat dirinya dengan balutan gaun pengantin putihnya yang indah serta dirinya sendiri yang terlihat cantik _elegant_ tapi tetap natural berkat make-up Ino.

Ino membalas dengan mengangguk. "Benar, itu kamu Karui, sangat cantik bukan?!"

Karui memeluk Ino. " _Arigatou nee, Ino-chan …_ "

Ino membalas pelukan Karui. Baru beberapa detik mereka berpelukan, Karui melepas pelukan mereka dengan mendorong tubuh Ino pelan. Ia melotot terkejut seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan segera mencari-cari tasnya. "Ada apa Karui _-chan_?"

"Dimana tasku?" Karui masih terlihat sibuk mencari.

"Mamamu membawanya sebelum kamu berganti baju tadi Karui- _chan._ Ingat ?" Ino mengingatkan.

Karui berhenti mencari dan memukul dahinya pelan, ia takut akan merusak make-upnya. Dan itu terlihat lucu bagi Ino. "Kalau begitu boleh aku meminjam _handphone-_ mu sebentar Ino-chan?" Karui memohon.

"Tentu saja." Ino memberikan _smartphone_ -nya kepada Karui. "Apa kamu melupakan sesuatu?"

Karui buru-buru mengambil handphone yang diberikan Ino. "Yess! Jika aku tidak mengingatkan orang ini, aku takut ia tidak akan datang." Karui memencet-mencet beberapa nomor di sana. "Oh Tuhan! Untunglah aku mengingat nomornya."

Ino tersenyum manis melihat tingkat Karui di depannya. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu dengan _handphone_ -ku. Aku akan berganti pakaan dan bersiap dulu."

Karui mengangguk sambil menempelkan telepon genggam milik Ino di telinganya. " _Thank you so much Ino-chan!_ "

Tinggal satu jam lagi acara pernikahan Karui dan Chouji dimulai. Seluruh keluarga dan sahabat terdekat sudah datang terlebih dahulu untuk membantu apa-apa yang masih belum siap. Setelah berganti pakaian, dan mendandani dirinya sedikit, Ino bergegas keluar dan mengamati _ball room_ tempat akan dilaksanakan pernikahan sahabatnya. Semua hampir sempurna, tinggal menunggu para tamu undangan dan tentu saja kedua mempelai yang ada di ruang ganti. Selagi menunggu, Ino menyibukkan diri dengan orang-orang yang sebagian besar ia kenal dekat. Seperti Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri, keluarga Chouji, Shikamaru dan keluarga besar Nara, serta teman-teman mereka.

Ini bukan pernikahannya tapi Ino merasa bahagia. Jika saja Sasuke ada di sini bersamanya maka ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna. Tapi itu hanya sebuah angan belaka. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang berada di luar kota. Beberapa menit yang lalu, tentu saja setelah ia mengambil _smartphone_ -nya kembali dari Karui, ia meneleponnya dan Sasuke mengatakan baru bisa kembali besok.

Apa boleh buat, meskipun sedikit kecewa tetapi Ino akan menikmati hari ini dengan sepenuh hatinya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan hey! Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia, Chouji menikah!

XXX

Kali ini bunyi getaran _handphone_ membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia ingin mengabaikannya tapi sekali lagi _handphone_ di sampingnyaa seakan tidak membiarkannya. Dengan mata yang masih memejam Sakura meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomor tidak dikenal di layer _smartphone_ miliknya. Dia perfikir sebentar untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak sebelum akhirnya ia menggeser tombol hijau di layer _smartphone-_ nya.

"Sakuuu!" Teriakan di seberang sana berhasil membuat Sakura membuka matanya lebar. Sakura sangat kenal dengan suara ini."Jangan katakan padaku kamu lupa, Sayang!" Suara wanita di seberang terdengar khawatir.

Ya Tuhan! Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan sahabatnya, Karui. Dan ia berjanji akan datang. Dan apa yang Sakura lakukan sekarang? Ia tidur! Rasa lelah bodoh ini membuatnya tidak perpikir apapun kecuali tidur.

"Te-tentu saja tidak Rui!" Pernikahannya dilaksanakan tepat pukul tujuh malam ini, dan sekarang masih pukul … Sakura melihat jam di ponselnya. Oh tidak! Sekarang pukul 18.30!

Sakura tergesa bangkit dan membuka kopernya, mengacak-acak isinya mencari baju yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabatnya ini. "Aku akan segera sampai di sana Rui! Oke aku tutup teleponnya, sampai jumpa!"

Sebelum Sakura mendengar jawaban Karui, ia mematikan telepon dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan lengan pendek hadiah dari Karui sendiri. Daripada _high heels_ , Sakura memilih _flat shoes_ warna senada favoritnya. Karena selain nyaman sepatu ini sangat cocok dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Ia menyisir rambut pendeknya ke belakang dan menyemprotkan _hair sray_ agar terlihat rapi dan tahan lama. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mendandani rambutnya. Untuk wajahnya ia hanya mengenakan bedak tipis dan warna lipstick yang natural, pink. Lalu Sakura mengenakan anting mutiara kecil dan selesai.

Sebelum berangkat ia telah menelepon Anko- _sensei_ untuk menjaga Mizuki yang masih tidur juga. Hanya Anko yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini, dan Sakura merasa tidak enak karena itu.

Tepat di saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, Anko berjalan di halamananya. Syukurlah.

"Maaf _sensei!"_ Sakura menggingit bibir bawahnya, ia benar merasa tidak enak pada Anko.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku senang kau meminta bantuanku. Lagipula tidak ada yang kukerjakan selain mengoreksi kertas-kertas ulangan harian yang buruk ini." Anko membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Terimakasih _sensei."_ Setelah itu Sakura bergegas menuju mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju ke lokasi pernikahan sahabatnya.

Anko mengamati kepergian Sakura sampai mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum ia mengerjakan tugasnya, terlebih dahulu ia mengecek Mizuki di kamarnya. Anak itu benar-penar pulas. Perjalanan dari Kumo pasti sangat melelahkan. Anko tidak menyangka mereka, keluarga Haruno, tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Konoha. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, mereka menghilang begitu saja saat itu. Meskipun satu negara tapi Kumo terletak paling ujung berbatasan dengan negara lain. Mereka harus menyeberangi laut dengan kapal penyeberangan sekitar dua jam dan berangkat dini hari. Setelah sampai di pelabuhan mereka harus melakukan perjalanan dengan mobil yang memakan waktu enam jam sampai akhirnya tiba di Konoha siang tadi. Begitu yang diceritakan Sakura. Sakura pasti juga sangat lelah apalagi waktu istirahatnya ia ganggu siang tadi.

Di usia nya yang masih muda, Sakura adik kecilnya sudah mengalami hidup yang berat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Masih teringat dengan segar dikepalanya percakapan dengan Sakura siang tadi.

"Aku mengalami depresi _sensei_." Sakura menatap Anko di hadapannya, wajahnya datar.

Dulu ada rumor yang beredar di sekolah bahwa Sakura pergi karena cintanya ditolak oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Ia bahkan berusaha bunuh diri beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Tentu saja Anko tidak percaya semua itu. Sakura yang ia tahu adalah gadis yang positif dan tidak mungkin hal-hal seperti itu terjadi padanya.

"Apa benar karena bocah Uchiha itu?" Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Anko. Meski Sakura yakin telah melupakan kejadian masa lalunya, tapi mendengar nama anak laki-laki itu masih memberikan efek tersendiri baginya.

Apa kisah Sakura dan Sasuke seterkenal itu sampai gurunya pun tahu ? Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat masa sekolahnya dulu. Hari-hari yang berat waktu itu … Jika dipikir kembali ia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh saat itu. Sangat bodoh.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, sepertinya menghilangnya Sakura benar berhubungan dengan muridnya yang lain, Sasuke Uchiha. Anko tidak mengerti anak remaja. Mereka sangat mudah terpengaruh dan mudah goyah karena banyak hal seperti persahabatan, permusuhan dan lainnya yang mengakibatkan mereka melakukan hal-hal nekat dan berbahaya. Dalam khasus Sakura yakni masalah asmara anak remaja. Tapi Anko yakin alasan kepergian Sakura bukan hanya karna ditolak pernyataan cintanya oleh Sasuke, sangat konyol apabila benar hanya karena itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Ya, Anko yakin!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mizuki?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar pertanyaan Anko yang lain. "Dimana suamimu?"

"Mizuki punyaku sendiri _sensei,_ persayalah! _"_ Ada sedikit nada sedih saat Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu.

'Kenapa? Apa suamimu meninggalkanmu? Kalian sudah bercerai? Atau suamimu telah meninggal?' begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Anko sampaikan. Tapi sepertinya berat untuk Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Ia akan mengakhirinya sampai disini saja. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

Anko mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu Sakura." Yang bisa Anko lakukan hanya mendukung Sakura yang sekarang dan mempercayainya. Anko tidak akan mengusik masa lalu gadis yang telah menjadi wanita dewasa ini jika bukan Sakura sendiri yang mau membicarakannya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Anko masih mengamati wajah tidur Mizuki. Sangat mirip Sakura saat ia tertidur dulu. Bagaimana Mizuki malu-malu membungkukkan badannya sopan dan memberi salam saat mereka pertama bertemu, mengingatkannya pada Sakura kecil.

"Bibi Anko?" Mizuki mengusap-usap matanya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi Mata dan rambut anak ini terlihat asing. Pasti itu dari Ayahnya. Dan Anko yakin pernah melihat mata yang sama seperti itu di suatu tempat.

XXX

Hyuga Royal, hotel lokasi pernikahan Karui berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura, sekitar 15 menit, hotel bintang lima megah yang ia sendiri baru kali pertama memasukinya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sakura mengikuti segerombol orang yang bepakaian seperti dirinya. Dan sampailah Sakura, di _ball room_ besar yang sesak akan tamu undangan. Syukurlah ia tidak lupa membawa undangannya jika tidak, ia tidak diperkenankan masuk oleh petugas di depan.

Sakura segera menempatkan dirinya di ruang kosong dan mengikuti acara yang sudah berlangsung. Ia melihat sahabatnya, Karui terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih yang ia kenakan, dan lihatlah senyum Karui yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya! Sahabatnya itu pasti sangat bahagia sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Karui, menurutnya Karui hari ini adalah Karui yang terbaik.

Dua tahun yang lalu setelah lulus kuliah, Karui memutuskan untuk bekerja ke luar kota dan pilihannya adalah Konoha, kampung halaman Sakura. Meski jauh tetapi mereka tetap bisa menjaga hubungan persahabatan mereka hingga sekarang. Lagipula Karui pulang sebulan sekali ke Kumo dan ia juga tidak lupa selalu menelepon Sakura setiap Minggu, bahkan hari ini, tentu saja mereka bisa menjaga hubungan mereka.

"Praakk!"

Saat Sakura tengah kusuk mengikuti acara demi acara berlangsung, tiba-tiba seseorang tidak jauh darinya menjatuhkan gelas yang kemudian berserakan di lantai beserta isinya. Tamu-tamu yang berada di belakang memusatkan perhatian seketika pada wanita itu. Wanita itu memandang sakura terkejut dengan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Sa … Sakura?" Wanita itu terbata. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, wanita itu segera membungkuk minta maaf dan berjongkok membersihkan pecahan gelas di bawahnya. Sakura menghampiri wanita itu dan membantunya, yang dibalas tatapan masih tidak percaya oleh wanita di hadapannya.

Semua hanya soal waktu, Sakura tahu dia akan bertemu wanita ini di sini cepat atau lambat. Saat pertama mengetahui Karui akan menikah dengan Chouji Akimichi beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sakura tahu ia akan bertemu Ino Yamanaka, seseorang yang pernah jadi _soulmate-_ nya, sebelum Sakura tahu arti teman dan sahabat, Ino ada terlebuh dahulu bersamanya. Ya, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan disini mereka dipertemukan kembali di hari paling bahagia sahabat mereka.

Bersambung …

Hope you like this work of mine although I very well know it is not good enough and it is lack in everything.

I will wait for your comment about this story.

See you next week! 😉

#sorryformybadenglish


	3. Chapter 3

All Naruto's characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

"Dokumen ini harus segera kamu tandatangini Sasuke- _kun_." Wanita bersurai merah memberikan sebuah dokumen bermap kuning kepada Sasuke yang sudah sangat sibuk mengerjakan setumpuk laporan di meja kerjanya.

"Taruh saja disitu!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpaling dari pekerjaannya.

Wanita bersurai merah menelan ludah sebelum ia memberanikan diri berkata lagi. "Tapi ini harus sekarang juga Sasuke-kun!"

Kali ini Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya dan menatap dingin kepada sekretarisnya yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Ini … Hatake- _san_ meminta padaku untuk segera …" Sebelum Karin, sekretarisnya, selesai menjelaskan, Sasuke merampas map di tangan Karin.

Sasuke membuang nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya membuka map kuning yang ada di tangannya. Kakashi Hatake, Manager Keuangan di perusahaannya meminta persetujuan darinya untuk mempekerjakan seorang sekretaris pribadi untuknya. Memang akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Kakashi sangat tidak teratur dan banyak yang terbengkelai, tentu saja bukan karena Kakashi seorang yang pemalas soal pekerjaan, orang itu sangat bertanggung jawab sama seperti Sasuke, staf-staf Kakashi juga sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sehingga tidak bisa membantu pekerjaan bos keuangan itu.

Memang, pekerjaan semakin banyak saja mulai saat ini dan akan semakin berat kedepannya karena benar kata Temari bahwa prospek perusahannya semakin meningkat dan tumbuh semakin kuat. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah mulai merasakan perbedaannya dari bulan-bulan yang lalu. Sasuke yakin manager-manager lain pasti akan segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kakashi.

Sasuke memberikan kembali map itu kepada Karin setelah menandatanganinya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_." Wanita bersurai merah tersenyum takut kepada Sasuke dan segera pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Seharusnya yang berterimakasih disini adalah Sasuke, Karin membantu dirinya sangat banyak dalam urusan pekerjaan dan Sasuke masih memperlakukan wanita itu dengan sangat dingin. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mau, tapi apabila ia baik pada wanita itu sedikit saja maka Karin akan terus menempel padanya. Percayalah, itu sangat tidak nyaman baginya.

Jam dinding di ruang kerja Sasuke menunjukkan pukul satu siang, itu artinya istirahat makan siang sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan tugas terakhir di tangannya, dan ia sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Hari ini ia akan langsung pulang. Ia berangkat dari Suna dini hari tadi, lalu sesampainya di Konoha ia langsung ke kantor. Sasuke butuh istirahat sekarang.

Sasuke memanggil Karin dan memintanya untuk mempersiapkan pekerjaan yang harus Sasuke kerjakan untuk besok, setelah itu Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kantor dan menuju apartementnya.

Sesampainya di apartement, Sasuke mandi. Air dingin di cuaca panas seperti ini akan sangat menyegarkan dan akan membantunya untuk bisa tidur lebih cepat. Sebelum menuju tempat tidur ia mengecek terlebih dahulu smartphone miliknya. Ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Ino. Sasuke langsung menelepon balik, lagipula ia sama sekali belum memberikan kabar kepada kekasihnya itu sesampainya ia di Konoha.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Ino sangat cepat mengangkat teleponnya, wanitanya itu pasti sedang menunggu telepon darinya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke berkata lembut.

"Ada apa kau bilang?!" Sasuke mendengar tawa sinis dari seberang sana. "Apa itu kalimat yang tepat diucapkan pada kekasihmu sendiri yang sangat menghawatirkanmu?" Ino memarahinya. "Apa kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat?" Nada bicaranya mulai melembut. "Aku rindu Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia juga rindu Ino. "Maaf, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di tempat tidur besarnya. "Mari bertemu nanti malam, Ino."

"Benarkah?!" Kali ini Ino terdengar sangat antusias. "Maksudku, tentu saja! Mari kita bertemu!" Syukurlah Ino terdengar sangat senang sekarang.

"Kamu yang tentukan tempatnya." Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah! Kau istirahatlah sekarang Sasuke-kun! Sampai ketemu nanti malam!"

"Hmm." Setelah memastikan Ino mengakhiri panggilannya, Sasuke meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

XXX

Hari ini Sakura masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia akhirnya membayar beberapa orang untuk membantunya membereskan rumahnya, karena jika ia kerjakan sendiri ia tidak tahu kapan rumahnya akan selesai. Ia mendapatkan empat pekerja laki-laki dan dua perempuan itu berkat rekomendasi dari Anko. Tiga orang membersihkan dalam rumahnya termasuk mengecat ulang rumahnya, dua orang lagi mengurus halaman rumahnya dan seorang mengurus listrik dan air.

"Kenapa Anda tidak menjual rumah ini dan beli yang baru saja Sakura- _san_?" Seorang pekerja laki-laki di halaman yang terlihat masih sangat muda bertanya.

"Dasar anak ini, apa kau tahu artinya kenangan?!"Pekerja satunya, seorang perempuan paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Ibu dari anak muda itu menjawab dengan nada tinggi. "Benar bukan Sakura-san?" kali ini ia merendahkan nadanya saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu, dan mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan si Ibu. Memang benar rumah ini memiliki banyak kenangan dari ia lahir hingga remaja, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak ingin menjualnya suatu saat nanti. Sebenarnya ia pilih membeli rumah baru saja saat ini tapi Ibunya tidak menyetujui keinginan Sakura. Apa boleh buat, Sakura harus tinggal di rumah ini lagi.

"Tapi Sakura- _san,_ Anda terlihat masih sangat muda dan juga sangat cantik!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi, mengabaikan ibunya yang terlihat terus mengomelinya. "Kalau boleh tahu, berapakah umur anda Sakura- _san_? Apa anda sudah punya …"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Bibi itu memotong perkataan anakknya"Dasar anak ini! Sekolah saja tidak benar sekarang mau merayu wanita, _huh_?" Bibi itu kini menarik telinga si anak. Si anak terlihat meringis kesakitan.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka, setelah itu ia melerai keduanya. "Naoki- _kun_? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Sekolah sangat membosankan."

"Itu bohong Sakura- _san_! Anak ini baru saja ditolak teman gadisnya kemarin. Makanya sekarang tidak mau ke sekolah! Anak laki-laki macam apa itu?!" Bibi Izumi menyahut lagi.

"Jangan percaya Sakura- _san_ , aku hanya ingin libur hari ini." Naoki terlihat malu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Ibunya, sepertinya anak ini memang baru ditolak.

Melihat Naoki mengingatkan Sakura pada dirinya di masa lalu. Sakura sama saja dulu, ia tidak masuk sekolah dan menangis berhari-hari di kamarnya, lebih parahnya ia bahkan tidak makan selama mengurung dirinya dikamar dan membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir. Betapa bodohnya ia waktu itu. Bibi Izumi pasti juga akan mengejeknya seperti Naoki jika wanita ini tahu bagaimana Sakura waktu itu.

"Sakura- _san_!" Seorang pekerja laki-laki memanggil dari dalam rumah Sakura, dan Sakura bersyukur karena ia bisa kabur dari pasangan ibu dan anak yang sekarang sedang beradu mulut ini.

Sakura segera menghampiri lelaki, yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya, yang merupakan orang yang mengurus listrik dan air di rumahnya.

"Air bersih sudah mengalir lancar termasuk saluran air hangat, semua lampu sudah saya ganti, bel rumah juga sudah Sakura- _san_." Orang yang Sakura tahu bernama Shigeru menjelaskan.

"Ah, terimaksih banyak Shigeru- _san_."

"Jika ada masalah tolong anda segera menghubungi saya."

Setelah Sakura memberikan amplop berisi uang, paman itu pamit undur diri dari rumah Sakura. Sekitar satu jam kemudian tiga orang yang bekerja di dalam juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Bibi Izumi dan Naoki juga menyusul beberapa saat kemudian.

Butuh waktu seharian untuk menyelesaikan rumah Sakura, mereka bekerja mulai pagi tadi sekitar pukul enam dan sekarang sudah pukul dua siang. Pekerjaan mereka sangat baik dan Sakura puas. Rumahnya seperti baru, bersih dan rapi.

Kini saatnya ia menjemput Mizuki yang berada di rumah Anko sejak tadi. Sakura menyuruh Mizuki untuk menemani Anko yang sedang sakit. Mantan gurunya itu terkena demam sehingga tidak mengajar hari ini. Sebelum ke rumah Anko Sakura terlebih dahulu memasak makan siang untuk mereka bertiga.

XXX

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam Ino tiba di rumah makan yang telah ia _booking_ salah satu mejanya siang tadi. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dalam. Ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah lelaki itu dan bergegas menghampirinya.

Setelah mereka berpelukan melepas rindu, mereka duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan. Mereka kemudian memesan makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Ino." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino membukanya dengan antusias. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan gantungan permata kecil yang cantik. "Ini sangat cantik Sasuke- _kun_!" Ino berkata selagi Sasuke memakaikan kalung pemberiannya di leher cantik Ino.

Sasuke membeli kalung itu di Suna sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Ino. Temari, meskipun wanita itu terlihat angkuh ternyata ia mau berbaik hati menemani Sasuke bertemu rekan bisnis lain serta berkeliling Suna dan bahkan membantu memilihkan kalung ini untuknya.

" _Ini hari Minggu dan aku tidak ada kegiatan, aku akan menemanimu sebagai tuan rumah." Kata Temari waktu itu. "Tapi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus membantuku mensponsori usahaku yang baru nanti." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke tahu kalimat yang terakhir hanyalah candaan. Meski ia tidak keberatan membantu jika wanita itu benar-benar memintanya._

Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dalam keheningan, dan Sasuke merasa aneh. Biasanya Ino sangat aktif berbicara meskipun sedang makan tapi kali ini wanitanya itu terlihat lesu. "Apa ada masalah?" Sasuke bertanya sebelum memasukkan seiris daging _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino membuang nafas panjang. Sepertinya memang sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang sahabat lama." Ino memulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hm." Sasuke mendengarkan sambil terus memakan _steak_ di mejanya. Ia lapar setelah tidur seharian. Dan ia baru sadar kalau seharian ia hanya makan roti saja pagi tadi di mobil saat perjalanan pulang dari Suna.

"Sangat lama. Dan karena terlalu lama aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya." Ino mengiris steaknya lemas. " Tapi dia sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya…"

Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap tajam kekasihnya yang menikmati makan malamnya dengan santai. "Apa kau mengerti hubungan persahabatan antar perempuan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia seorang laki-laki.

"Seharusnya ketika pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, entah itu menanyakan kabarku, menceritakan keadaanya, atau semacamnya!" Ino terlihat marah sekarang. "Dia hanya berkata _'hi'_ dan itu membuatku bingung! Apa aku sama sekali sudah tidak ada artinya? Aku tidak mengerti …" Ino berkata panjang lebar melampiaskan semua yang ada dibenaknya.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Hal semacam itu tidak terlihat seperti masalah baginya. Meski begitu ia memberikan saran. "Kalau begitu, mengapa bukan kamu yang memulainya dulu jika orang itu memang masih berharga bagimu?"

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kekasihnya ini bukan orang yang senang bersosial, tapi lihatlah yang dikatakannya! Sasuke benar, ia bisa memulainya lagi dengan Sakura, karena Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga bagi Ino. Ia hanya perlu mengesampingkan egonya yang menginginkan Sakura untuk menghampirinya terlebih dahulu, egonya yang menginginkan Sakura untuk meminta maaf kepadanya terlebih dahulu, karena memang Sakura-lah yang meninggalkannya dulu. Ino harus lebih dewasa. Ya, itulah yang perlu ia lakukan. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sakura secepatnya.

Ino tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada kekasihnya ini. Ia terlihat bersemangat kembali dan menghabiskan makanannya. Kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai perjalanan bisnis Sasuke. Ia terus bertanya tentang pengalaman kekasihnya ini selama di Suna.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Sasuke mengantar Ino pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan Ino terlihat menopang dagu sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil sambil tersenyum kecil membayangkan masa lalunya. Sasuke kira kekasihnya ini sudah kembali normal tadi, tapi sepertinya tidak, masih belum!

"Ia semakin cantik sekarang." Ino masih melihat ke luar. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, dulu ia sangat pemalu dan selalu merasa dirinya yang terburuk."

Apa ini masih berkaitan dengan sahabat lama yang ia ceritakan tadi? Sepertinya orang itu memang sangat penting bagi kekasihnya ini.

Sekarang Ino menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Jadi Sasuke-kun, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada temanku ini saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti, _hmm_? Karena dia benar-benar cantik!" Ino tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino, "Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada temanmu itu?" kali ini Sasuke balas menggoda Ino. Ia melihat senyum Ino berubah menjadi tawa keras, Sasuke melihat Ino menyeka kedua matanya menghapus sisa tawanya. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Kau sangat buruk dalam hal ini Sasuke-kun." Yang Ino maksud adalah dalam hal menggodanya. "Kau tidak pernah menyukai wanita selain Ibumu dan aku _kan_ selama hidupmu? Jadi itu tidak mungkin."

Ino memang benar, Sasuke tidak pernah nyaman berada di sekitar wanita lain selain mereka berdua. Sasuke membenci tatapan para wanita padanya, ia memilih bersikap dingin agar mereka menjauh darinya. Dan ia rasa cara itu berhasil, lihatlah Karin, wanita itu selalu menundukkan kepala takut saat bersamanya.

Tetapi Sasuke juga membenci kekalahan, apalagi kekasihnya ini sangat meremehkannya saat ini. Ia akan membuktikan kalau ia juga bisa menggoda. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Ino."

Dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir itu, Sasuke puas dengan reaksi Ino. Tawa langsung lenyap dari wajah cantik Ino. Kali ini Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah sekaligus terlihat sangat sedih.

Sasuke melihat amarah di mata Ino karena candaannya. Apa dirinya sudah kelewatan?

"Kamu benar Ino, aku memang sangat buruk dalam hal-hal semacam Ini."

XXX

"Maafkan aku Sakura …" Anko berkata lemas. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat, padahal kemarin ia tampak sehat-sehat saja.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Sungguh ia tidak mempermasalahkan, justru ia merasa bersalah lagi pada mantan gurunya ini. Bisa jadi Anko kelelahan karena kemarin malam ia menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Mizuki sementara ia pergi ke pesta pernikahan Karui. Sesampainya di rumah ia melihat Anko masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan Sakura yakin Anko tidak tidur semalaman, kantung mata Anko yang menghitam keesokan harinya adalah buktinya.

Sakura memegang dahi Anko dan tersentak karena suhu badan gurunya sangat tinggi. " _Sensei_ , sepertinya kita perlu pergi ke dokter. Sekarang!"

"Tidak perlu Sakura, percayalah besok aku akan baik-baik saja." Anko tersenyum lemah. "Lagipula besok hari pertama Mizuki masuk sekolah _kan_? Ini sudah malam, Mizuki perlu tidur." Anko memaksakan kata demi kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Bibi!" Mizuki yang duduk di samping Sakura juga Nampak khawatir. Anak itu baru mengenalnya sehari tetapi ia sudah begitu peduli dengan Anko. "Ibu benar, Bibi harus ke dokter!"

"Tolong _Sensei_ , jangan menolak! Aku akan menyiapkan mobil!" Sakura berseru.

Anko hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya berasa sangat lemah, seperti bukan dirinya.

Setelah Sakura mengambil mobilnya, ia memarkirkannya di halaman rumah Anko. Lalu ia membopong Anko kedalam mobil sementara Mizuki membawa barang-barang mereka. Mereka melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih, tetapi jalanan di Konoha masih begitu ramai, padahal ia harus secepatnya membawa Anko ke rumah sakit. Sakura menggigit ibu jarinya panik. Sudah setengah jam tetapi mobilnya masih belum melaju karena macet di perhentian lampu merah.

"Ayolah!" Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau Sakura menancapkan gas pada mobilnya segera. Tapi sayang, mobil yang berada persis di depannya masih diam karena mobil-mobil lain yang berada di depan belum bergerak. Alhasil Sakura menabrak keras mobil hitam di depannya. "Oh tidak!" Sakura memekik terkejut.

Sakura membalikkan badannya menengok kondisi kedua penumpang di kemudi belakangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Mizuki _-kun_?"

Sama seperti Ibunya, Mizuki melotot terkejut atas kejadian barusan. Tetapi ia segera menenangkan diri. "Aku baik Bu!" Mizuki lalu memeriksa kondisi Anko di sampingnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena sakitnya sedari tadi.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah … "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini!" Sakura keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa kondisi mobilnya.

Mobilnya hanya tergores, tetapi mobil di depannya, yang ia tabrak, terlihat penyok sedikit dan bergores cukup parah. Saat si empunya mobil keluar, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan penyesalannya. Tetapi kata-katanya terhenti saat ia akhirnya mengetahui wajah si pemilik mobil. Sakura diam terpaku dan terus menatap orang di hadapannya yang terlihat marah.

"Sa … Sasuke …-kun?" Wajah itu, mata dan tatapan dingin itu, Sakura mematung ditempatnya beberapa lama. Sementara orang di hadapannya, Sasuke, mengamati Sakura yang menatapnya.

"Ibu! Kenapa lama sekali, _huh_?" Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang menampakkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya menatap dirinya.

"Ibu!" Dengan teriakkan anakknya yang kedua kalinya, Sakura akhirnya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"I… Iya Sayang, sebentar!" Sakura membalas Mizuki dengan masih menatap Sasuke yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun padanya. Lagipula reaksi apa yang diharapkan Sakura? Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik di masa lalu sehingga mereka bisa saling menyapa hangat satu sama lain saat ini.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf …Tuan!" Sakura memberanikan diri meski tubuhnya gemetar."Saya … saya akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kejadian ini."

Sasuke masih diam, matanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sakura yang membuat Sakura ingin lari darinya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil dompet dari dalam mobil.

"Ini kartu nama saya, Tuan." Sakura memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain, jika ia memberi Sasuke uang ia tidak yakin Sasuke akan menerimanya. Tangan Sakura cukup lama berada di udara sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mau mengambil kartu itu dari tangannya.

Setelah itu Sakura buru-buru pamit undur diri dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Syukurlah jalanan sudah tidak lagi padat seperti tadi. Tetapi pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan sosok Sasuke. Sakura mengira dirinya telah melupakan masa lalunya dan juga Sasuke, ia kira ia sudah siap jika ia berkemungkinan bertemu laki-laki itu di kota ini dan bisa bersikap biasa saja, tetapi lihatlah ia sekarang. Ia masih bersikap seperti orang bodoh di hadapan lelaki itu sama seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja?" Mizuki mengamati ibunya yang bersikap aneh semenjak kejadian tabrak barusan, ibunya ini bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Pertanyaan anaknya ini sekali lagi menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya terhadap Sasuke. 'Ini karena aku merasa terkejut saja bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku akan memastikan untuk bersikap biasa saja apabila aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi nanti.' Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Sakura mengambil nafas dari hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. "Ibu baik-baik saja, Sayang." Sakura meyakinkan anakknya dengan tersenyum manis ke arah Mizuki.

Sakura segera membuang pikirannya tentang Sasuke, lagipula lelaki itu sudah tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun terhadap hidupnya yang sekarang. Ia akan memulai kehidupan baru di kota kelahirannya ini dan melupakan masa lalunya. Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya dan menambah kecepatan laju kendaraannya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah kesehatan Anko.

XXX

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Mizuki masuk sekolah dasar dan tepat pada tahun ajaran baru. Sakura telah mendaftarkan anakkya secara _online_ karena ia tidak sempat datang langsung ke sekolah kemarin. Teknologi modern memang sangat membantu dan mempermudah pekerjaan manusia, termasuk Sakura, saat ini. Sakura bangun pukul enam pagi dan mempersiapkan sarapan. Ia membuat _sandwich_ dan segelas susu untuk Mizuki.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura tersenyum melihat Mizuki menuruni tangga dari kamarnya, ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja kecil warna merah bata yang ia kenakan sekaligus terlihat manis dengan ransel berwarna coklat tua polos yang senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu Mizuki _-kun._ " Sakura merapikan kerah baju Mizuki.

Mizuki membalas ibunya dengan mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursi makan melahap _sandwich_ -nya. Sementara Sakura pergi ke kamarnya mengganti pakaiannya.

Sebelum Sakura berangkat mengantar Mizuki ke sekolah, ia tidak lupa ke rumah Anko untuk memberikan sarapan. Gurunya itu sudah jauh lebih baik dari semalam, namun masih belum bisa bekerja dan harus beristirahat total hari ini. Benar dugaan Sakura bahwa Anko terkena demam karena daya tubuh yang melemah akibat kelelahan. Mantan gurunya itu memang terlalu keras kepala dalam urusan pekerjaan tanpa mempedulikan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Selama ia berada di sini, Sakura berjanji akan membantu Anko dalam urusan apapun selama ia bisa. Anko sudah seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri, jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang maka Sakura akan ikut senang, begitu pula sebaliknya. Melihat gurunya lemah tak berdaya seperti kemarin membuat Sakura sedih.

 _Sekolah Dasar 7 Konoha_ , tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Sakura. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar limabelas menit dengan mobilnya, ia dan Mizuki sudah berada di halaman sekolah.

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" Sakura bertanya yang kesekian kali kepada Mizuki.

"Ayolah Bu! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Mizuki merengut sebal karena kesekian kalinya juga ia menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

Sakura tertawa gemas melihat tingkah anaknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga beruntung, Mizuki- _kun_!"

Mizuki tersenyum senang akhirnya ibunya membiarkannya. Saat Sakura hendak menciumnya, Mizuki menghentikan aksi Ibunya itu dengan menutup mulut Sakura. "Jangan di sini Ibu!" Mizuki berbisik di telinga Ibunya yang sedang bertumpu lutut menyamai tingginya.

Melihat ibunya terlihat sedih atas tolakkannya, Mizuki membuang nafas kesal lalu menengok kanan dan kirinya sebelum akhirnya dengan kilat mencium pipi Sakura lalu berlari memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah barunya.

Tentu saja Sakura sangat senang dengan aksi anaknya itu lalu ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Mizuki yang telah berbaur dengan anak-anak lain. Ia sangat bangga pada anaknya.

'Sekarang apa yang akan aku kerjakan?' Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum _interview_ kerjanya pukul sepuluh nanti. Ia memutuskan akan pergi ke pasar saja untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari.

Sebelum ia menyalakan mobilnya, _smartphone_ di sampingnya bergetar. Ada panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia ingat nomor ini yang digunakan Karui waktu temannya itu terakhir menghubunginya.

"Hallo, Selamat Pagi?" Sakura segera mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari seberang. "Karui- _chan?"_ Sakura berkata lagi, memastikan.

"Hai … Sakura…" Bukan, jelas ini bukan suara milik Karui. "Ini aku … Ino."

.

.

.

Bersambung …

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

All Naruto's characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy! 😉

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pasar adalah salah satu tempat tersibuk di waktu pagi hari. Para penjual berlomba-lomba menarik pembeli agar tertarik dengan dagangan mereka. Para pembeli sendiri menginginkan yang terbaik mulai dari kualitas hingga harga barang yang hendak mereka beli. Tak heran jika pasar selalu ramai dan bising berkat aktivitas tawar menawar antara penjual dan pembeli. Meski sudah tersedia banyak pusat perbelanjaan yang menyediakan keperluan sehari-hari dengan lengkap, dengan harga yang tidak perlu repot-repot menawar dan tempat yang dingin dimana sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan di pasar yang panas dan pengap, namun masih begitu banyak orang yang memilih berbelanja di pasar, terutama kaum hawa. Sakura salah satu dari mereka.

Belanja di pasar menurutnya sangat hemat, selain itu bahan-bahan masakan yang bisa dibeli masih sangat segar. Dulu ia sangat buruk dalam menawar, ia merasa kasihan pada si penjual, yang menurutnya telah bekerja keras, apabila ia menawar sedikit saja harga jual dari yang telah ditetapkan. Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, Sakura sangat lihai dalam urusan yang satu ini. Ia bisa mendapatkan barang yang ia mau dengan harga terbaik yang tentu saja tidak merugikan si penjual.

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan belanjanya. Setelah mengantar Mizuki ke sekolah tadi, ia langsung menuju ke pasar sebelum kehabisan. Ia meletakkan semua belanjaannya di bagasi mobilnya. Lalu ia menuju ke sebuah rumah makan yang berada persis di samping pasar. Ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Ino yang menelefonnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangka Ino menghubunginya secepat ini.

Saat bertemu di pernikahan Karui, Sakura tidak tahu harus beraksi bagaimana terhadap Ino. Meraka tidak bertemu lebih dari tujuh tahun, tentu saja Sakura merasa canggung. Lagipula ia tidak tahu apakah Ino masih menganggap dirinya teman setelah ia meninggalkannya.

Rumah makan yang ia datangi ini sangat ramai. Orang-orang menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pekerja kantoran yang lebih memilih beli daripada harus repot-repot memasak di pagi hari sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja. Sakura mengamati seluruh isi ruangan yang cukup besar itu mencari sosok Ino. Ia melihat Ino duduk dengan segelas minuman di hadapannya, Ino berada di meja tengah diantara orang-orang yang sibuk makan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat Ino melihat kearahnya.

Mengetahui kedatangan Sakura, Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Wajah wanita itu tampak sedikit tegang. Lalu Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan masih menatap wanita bersurai _pink_ yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

'Apa ia ingin berpelukan?' Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri melihat Ino sampai-sampai berjalan menyambutnya. Semakin dekat, yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah Ino yang merah seperti sedang marah. Dan yang membuat Sakura semakin terkejut setelahnya yakni, bukannya pelukan yang ia dapat melainkan sosok Ino yang meraih kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik rambut pendek _pink_ milik Sakura dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya membalas tatapan marah Ino. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Ino dari kepalanya.

Ino tidak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Sakura. "Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja bertahun-tahun yang lalu tanpa penjelasan, tidak menghubungiku sama sekali hingga sekarang, lalu kemarin saat bertemu kau hanya mengucap ' _hai, ino_ '?" Ino menirukan mimik Sakura saat itu, dengan berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya paham atas kemarahan Ino. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin berbicara banyak pada Ino, saling berbagi cerita dan lain-lain seperti dulu lagi. Sakura hanya takut jika Ino sudah berubah, tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, ia takut Ino sudah menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Maka dari itu Sakura memilih diam. Ia berpikir puluhan kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menyapa Ino setelah kejadian gelas pecah di pernikahan Karui. Dan ia merasa kikuk dengan reaksi Ino yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Tolong lepaskan Ino, aku minta maaf soal kemarin ..." Sakura melihat Ino menatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kearahnya dan wanita itu masih tidak mau melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Orang-orang melihat pada kita!" Sakura berbisik, memperingatkan. Matanya melirik melihat situasi sekitar. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan orang banyak yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan makan, namun kini perhatian mereka teralihkan sepenuhnya pada kedua wanita asing yang tidak mereka kenal, tidak lain yakni Sakura dan Ino.

"Siapa yang peduli, _huh_?" Ino menantang.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal karena Ino tidak mau mendengar ucapannya. Akhirnya Sakura balas menarik rambut Ino, ia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mereka saling tarik menari rambut, mencakar wajah satu sama lain dan saling beradu mulut. Perkelahian antar wanita. Semua orang menonton dan bersorak kepada kedua wanita yang tengah bertengkar. Orang-orang itu seperti mendapat hiburan menarik ditengah-tengah kehidupan mereka yang monoton.

XXX

Sasuke lulus kuliah empat tahun yang lalu, berkat kemampuan finansial Ayahnya dan juga kecerdasannya ia mampu menempuh sarjana hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Setelah lulus, tanpa diberi waktu untuk bernafas sedikitpun, Ayahnya mempekerjakannya di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Awalnya ia hanyalah karyawan biasa di perusahaan ini, setelah berjalan satu tahun penuh ia bekerja sebagai staf biasa, seorang _General Manager_ perusahaan ini mengundurkan diri karena faktor usia, Ayahnya selaku pemegang jabatan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan mengangkat Sasuke menjadi _General Manager_ yang baru. Saat itu seluruh orang di perusahaan sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Ayahnya. Sasuke masih dianggap sebagai bocah ingusan labil yang tidak akan mampu mempertanggungjawabkan jabatan tinggi seperti itu. Tetapi ayahnya masih bersikukuh untuk menjadikan Sasuke seorang manager tertinggi di perusahaannya. Tak heran, saat itu banyak investor menarik investasi mereka dari perusahaan.

Setelah dua tahun Sasuke memegang jabatan sebagai _General Manager_ ia mampu membuktikan eksistensinya di perusahaan tersebut, barulah kemudian seluruh lapisan orang di perusahaannya mempercayainya. Mereka sangat menghormati manager muda itu hingga saat ini. Pertumbuhan perusahaan-pun terus meningkat selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Sasuke dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat bertanggungjawab. Ia selalu menemukan jalan keluar disetiap masalah yang dihadapi perusahaannya dengan solusi yang cerdas. Ia selalu berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap setiap pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan. Selalu. Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini ini. Meski ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejanya seperti biasa, di dalam kepalanya ia justru memikirkan hal lain.

Pertemuan dengan wanita bersurai _pink_ malam tadi mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Wanita yang menghilang tujuh tahun yang lalu kini muncul kembali dihadapannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengira bahwa sosok perempuan itu masih ia ingat hingga sekarang. Warna rambut dan mata yang sangat mencolok itu siapa yang akan lupa? Terlebih perempuan itu yang membuat dirinya begitu membenci dan merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar kaum perempuan manapun, selain Ibunya dan Ino tentu saja. Tetapi bukan itu yang Sasuke permasalahkan. Alasan dibalik menghilangnya Sakura Haruno tujuh tahun yang lalu. Orang bilang Sasuke-lah penyebabnya. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang perduli dengan perkataan orang lain kecuali yang satu ini. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan meski ia juga telah menolaknya berkali-kali tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak pernah menyerah. Begitulah yang ia tahu.

Sasuke penasaran. Ia sangat yakin bukan itu alasan Sakura menghilang dulu. Jika benar karena dirinya, maka Sasuke akan benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Meski jika dipikir-pikir itu sama sekali bukan urusannya dan lagi belum tentu ia akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi di masa mendatang. Akan tetapi Sasuke merasa bertanggungjawab. Bertanggungjawab atas sikapnya yang menurutnya begitu keterlaluan saat itu pada Sakura.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke-kun, Aku menyukaimu …" Seorang gadis beramput panjang berwarna merah muda menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya memerah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih._

 _Sasuke tidak kenal gadis ini. Ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Naruto bodoh itu memintanya untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah saat istirahat, tetapi bukan temannya itu yang ia lihat malah seorang gadis yang entah siapa sedang menyatakan perasaan padanya._

 _Merasa tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, gadis itu mendongokkan kepalanya perlahan menatap lawan bicaranya. Sasuke melihat wanita itu datar, mengamatinya, yang membuat gadis ini semakin salah tingkah. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu." Sasuke menjawab dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya tertegun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Para siswa cepat-cepat mengemas buku dan peralatan mereka ke dalam tas tanpa memperdulikan guru yang terlihat masih berbicara di depan._

" … _don't forget to do your homework!" Guru Bahasa Inggris wanita yang terlihat masih muda mengingatkan dengan tegas._

" _Hai, Anko-sensei …" Para siswa membalas malas. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa asing ini karena selain sulit, guru wanita pengajarnya sangat keras. Misalnya jika tidak mengerjakan PR hukumannya membersihkan toilet sambil menghafal kosakata baru. Jika sudah selesai membersihkan namun belum hafal semua kata yang telah diberikan maka harus mengulang lagi dari awal dengan membersihkan tempat lain._

 _Setelah guru bahasa asing itu meninggalkan ruangan barulah seisi kelas segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Kecuali Sasuke. Ia yang duduk di bangku paling belakang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di depannya. Ia mengerjakan PR nya saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan sekolah apabila telah berada di rumah._

" _Teme!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning berteriak dari arah pintu kelas Sasuke. Naruto. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dibangkunya. "Ayo kita ke warnet! Kali ini aku pasti menang!" Naruto adalah orang yang penuh semangat, itu bagus, tetapi ia mengatakan itu berkali-kali setiap hari dan hasilnya tetap Sasuke yang menang. Bermain game di warnet adalah kegiatan rutin mereka setelah pulang sekolah._

" _Hn. Sebentar. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." Sasuke tidak bergeming dari bangkunya._

" _Ada PR?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto duduk di bangku kosong di depan Sasuke. Dengan bosan menunggu Sasuke mengerjakan PR-nya. "Dunia ini memang benar-benar tidak adil!"_

 _Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sekarang terlihat kesal menatap ke arahnya. Temannya yang satu ini sangat cepat berganti suasana hatinya. Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan PR-nya._

" _Kau punya segalanya Teme!" Ia rasa Naruto benar-benar sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Kau kaya, pintar, selalu menang main game dan banyak gadis menyukaimu."_

 _Soal kaya, Naruto sendiri berasal dari keluarga seorang pejabat tinggi. Pastilah dia juga kaya. Masalah pintar, semua anak yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak pintar. Jika Naruto bersekolah disini itu artinya ia juga pintar bukan? Meski Sasuke agak meragukan hal itu. Naruto juga selalu menang bermain game melawan teman-temannya yang lain selain Sasuke tentu saja. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sasuke lakukan dengan baik adalah bermain game. Tidak heran jika ia sulit dikalahkan. Dan terakhir soal banyak gadis menyukainya, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli. Ia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu._

" _Jadi bagaimana tadi? Kau ditembak seorang gadis bukan …" Naruto berkata lemas._

 _Perkataan Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke atas kejadian di atap tadi. "Siapa gadis itu?" Sasuke bertanya, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Kau.. kau tidak mengenal Sakura?"_

 _Sasuke mengeleng. Jadi itu nama gadis itu._

" _Apa selama ini kau bersekolah di goa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Benar juga sahabatnya ini tidak akan mau mengingat orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak penting. Mungkin saat bertemu teman sekelasnya di jalan ia tidak tahu jika orang itu adalah teman sekelasnya. "Dia itu seperti idol di sekolah kita, dan dia sekelas denganku." Mata Naruto kini berbinar._

" _Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke selesai dengan PR-nya. Ia memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas._

" _Eh?" Naruto salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Siapa yang tidak menyukainya, semua orang menyukainya kecuali kau! Dan dia membenciku sekarang."_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Dan kenapa dia membencimu?"_

" _Kenapa kau bilang?! Itu karena kau menolaknya mentah-mentah tadi!" Naruto berdiri mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari bangkunya._

" _Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi._

 _Naruto gemas. "Aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Dan dia terlihat senang dan memutuskan menyatakan perasaan padamu. Sekarang ia pikir aku seorang pembohong!"_

" _Jadi kau ingin aku menerimanya?" Sasuke bertanya._

 _Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Tidak, Naruto akan marah jika Sasuke menerima pernyataan Sakura. Naruto sangat senang saat Sakura mendekatinya, lalu mereka menjadi teman. Tetapi lama-lama yang Sakura ingin bicarakan adalah Sasuke. Naruto sadar saat itu juga alasan Sakura mendekatinya adalah karena Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto terlanjur menyukai gadis itu, berada di dekatnya membuat dirinya senang._

 _Sakura meminta bantuan pada Naruto untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan Sasuke tadi, meski ragu Naruto akhirnya menyanggupinya. Dan yang didapati Naruto setelahnya adalah Sakura dengan penuh air mata berjalan kearahnya, melepas lalu melempar kedua belah sepatu yang ia kenakan dengan marah. "Kau pembohong! Kau bilang Sasuke akan mempertimbangkannya karena ia menyukai perempuan berambut panjang, huh?!" Sakura berkata sambil terus menangis mengejar Naruto yang berlari menghindari lemparan sepatu Sakura. Di saat yang lain sedang belajar di kelas, mereka berdua berlari mengitari lapangan yang sepi._

 _Naruto membayangkan ngeri atas kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. "Sudahlah, lupakan! Ayo kita bermain game saja!" Naruto tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian mengerikan itu._

 _Sasuke mengangkat bahunya bingung dengan balasan Naruto yang kini telah berjalan beberapa langkah mendahuluinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke yakin telah menolak gadis di hadapannya ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi yang dilihatnya kini gadis itu sedang menghentikan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dengan raut wajah ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak jera._

" _Sasuke-kun… Aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu." Ia memberikan kotak makan siang yang berwarna seperti rambut pink miliknya. "Ku dengar kamu menyukai tomat. Jadi aku membuat sandwich yang banyak tomatnya."_

 _Sasuke tidak juga mengambil kotak makan yang ada di tangan Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menerimanya. Pastilah Naruto yang memberitahu soal makanan favoritnya itu pada gadis ini. Sasuke melangkah melewati masuk Sakura tanpa membalasnya sepatah katapun hanya tatapan dingin yang berarti penolakan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat istirahat Sasuke menyukai tiduran di atap Gedung sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang mau pergi ke tempat ini karena harus melewati ratusan anak tangga yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya kecuali dirinya dan temannya Naruto. Oh dan jangan lupakan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu._

 _Saat Sasuke sedang menikmati sejuk angin yang melintas, ia mendengar daun pintu ditendang dengan paksa. Perhatian Sasuke kini teralihkan pada orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Raut muka temannya itu terlihat tidak mengenakkan._

" _Dasar laki-laki Brengsek!"Naruto kini mengatainya. Ia melempar kotak makanan yang terlihat tidak asing ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak kau terima saja pemberian Sakura, huh?" Naruto terengah. "Apa kau tahu betapa ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya hanya untuk datang padamu dan memberikan ini setelah kau tolak, huh?" Naruto marah. Sasuke diam. "Apa kau tidak tahu artinya menghargai?"_

 _Melihat bagaiman ia membela gadis pink itu, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menyukainya. "Aku tidak peduli itu mau kau makan atau kau buang!" Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kotak bekal dipangkuannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esoknya, Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura dengan kotak bekal lagi ditangannya. Seperti kemarin, gadis itu tersenyum seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. "Bagaimana sandwich buatanku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menundukkan kepala, Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah di wajah gadis dihadapnnya itu. "Meski aku baru pertama kali membuatnya sih…"_

 _Lagi, tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya tajam._

" _Ah! Apa jangan-jangan Naruto bodoh itu tidak memberikannya padamu?!" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak mempercayakannya pada anak itu! Pasti dia menghabiskannya dibelakangku!" Sakura berkata kesal. "Aku tahu ia tidak punya seorang ibu yang bisa memasakkan makanan untuknya… tapi bukankah menurutmu ia keterlaluan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berkata polos. "Tapi tenang saja Sasuke-kun, aku sudah membuatkan yang baru." Sakura memberikan kotak bekal yang kini berwarna biru tua pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke marah sekarang. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar seorang putri manja yang selalu hidup enak. Hidupnya tidak pernah susah sehingga berkata dengan mudah atas kekurangan orang lain dan menghinanya. Sasuke menganggap orang seperti itulah yang paling rendah. "Aku benar-benar membenci orang sepertimu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat lawan bicaranya tertegun. Sakura tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Kudengar kau mendekati Naruto hanya karena ingin dekat denganku, benar?" Sasuke mendengar dari murid lain entah kapan dan dimana. " Kau memanfaatkannya demi kepentinganmu lalu mengatainya seenakmu." Apa gadis ini tahu bagaimana Naruto mati-matian membelanya dan yang dilakukan gadis ini malah sebaliknya, berkata buruk tentang sahabatnya itu._

 _Gadis dihadapnnya kini sedang berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi pasti ia akan menangis. Sepertinya ia telah salah berbicara. "Meski Naruto tidak punya seorang ibu, ia jauh lebih baik darimu." Sasuke manambahi. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu sendiri." Lalu Sasuke beranjak tanpa mengambil pemberian Sakura dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang menangis dalam diam._

 _Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti dan berkata lagi. "Jika aku mendengar kau berkata seperti itu tentang Naruto, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."_

 _Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya Sasuke memikirkan apakah perkataannya terlalu berlebihan? Tidak. gadis itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia perlu diberi pelajaran. Naruto adalah sahabat karibnya sejak ia kecil. Meski kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang, mereka saling berbagi masalah dan saling menghargai satu sama lain. Tidak heran jika Sasuke akan melawan siapa saja yang menghina sahabatnya itu._

 _Hari berikutnya, Naruto mendorong pintu menuju atap seperti kemarin tetapi kali ini dengan wajah yang penuh semangat dan terlihat bahagia._

"Teme _!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tiduran. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memberikan Sasuke kotak bekal lagi. "Sakura-chan menitipkan ini untukmu… Dan aku akan memaafkanmu soal kemarin." Naruto mengerlingkan matanya._

 _Naruto membuka kotak makanan yang lebih besar dari milik Sasuke. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto melahap makanan di depannya. "Masakan buatan Sakura-chan memang yang terbaik!" Dengan mulut penuh Naruto berkata._

' _Apa gadis itu merasa menyesal sehingga memberikannya makanan ini, bahkan Naruto juga, sebagai permintaan maaf? Atau gadis itu takut terhadap ancaman Sasuke kemarin? Atau …' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenak Sasuke saat itu juga. Tetapi yang paling ia harapkan adalah tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aneh. Gadis bernama Sakura itu memang aneh. Setelah Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah, tidak mau menerima bekalnya, lalu mengancam akan membunuhnya, gadis itu tetap membuatkannya, dan Naruto, bekal setiap hari tanpa absen. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, gadis itu tetap memasang wajah cerianya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tidak hanya bekal, gadis itu memberikan cokelat paling besar diantara gadis yang lain saat hari valentine, memberikan sekantung permen saat white day, lalu memberikan Sasuke hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat, dan hari-hari lainnya._

 _Yang membuat Sasuke semakin sulit yaitu saat naik ke kelas dua, ia sekelas dengan gadis itu. Ia sering menangkapnya basah sedang mengamati Sasuke yang jelas duduk paling belakang sedangkan gadis itu duduk jauh di depan meja guru. Karena itulah sampai sekarang Sasuke merasa risih dan tidak nyaman jika ada perempuan yang menatap kearahnya. Tatapan sama seperti yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Jika ada kesempatan, gadis bersurai pink panjang itu menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke lagi, tentu dengan hasil yang sama. Ditolak._

 _Hingga di pertengahan semester genap, gadis itu menghilang tanpa seorangpun tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _XXX_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli kepada Ino. Mereka sekarang berada di serambi pertokoan yang masih belum buka setelah petugas keamanan mengusir mereka dari restoran itu.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja menurutmu?" Ino mengambil kaleng minuman soda yang Sakura berikan. Tidak, Ino tampak menyedihkan, rambut panjangnya yang ditali rapi sebelumnya menjadi berantakan dan tali rambutnya sudah berada di ujung rambutnya, mau lepas. Wajah dan tangannya penuh dengan goresan tipis hasil cakaran kuku milik Sakura. Tidak hanya Ino, kondisi Sakura sama buruknya dengan Ino.

"Kau sangat lihat berkelahi sekarang ya, Sakura?" Ino bercanda.

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu yang berubah menjadi tawa besar sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya. Ino juga ikut tertawa memikirkan kekonyolan mereka barusan. Benar-benar memalukan jika dipikirkan kembali, sekaligus lucu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, _Pig_!" Sakura berkata disela tawanya.

Ino tersenyum lega mendengar Sakura memanggil nama panggilan akrabnya, meski biasanya Ino membenci saat Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu dulu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur Sakura yang duduk disampingnya ini masih Sakura yang ia kenal dulu. Untung saja Ino tidak jadi bersikap dewasa dengan melakukan semua secara baik-baik, berbicara secara baik-baik, percakapan pasti akan terasa canggung setengah mati jika ia melakukan itu. Ia memilih memakai caranya sendiri dalam menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sakura setelah tadi ia berpikir berulang kali.

Sakura menghapus sisa tawanya di matanya. "Jadi Ino … Apa kabar?"

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang tulus, mata Ino berkaca menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya. Tak kuasa Ino memeluk Sakura erat, sangat erat. Ia menangis keras dipelukan Sakura. Sakura juga, meski tak sekeras Ino. Mereka saling melepas rindu antar sahabat sejak kecil yang berpisah sekian tahun lamanya.

Sehari tidak akan cukup untuk mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang kabar satu sama lainnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mereka masih punya besok, besok lusa, dan besoknya lagi dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung …

.

.

.

.

.

Membuat cerita itu memang tidak semudah yang dibayangkan ya?! Sangat sulit menuangkan apa yang dipikirkan dalam kalimat :'( Jadi mohon maaf apabila kalimatnya terasa monoton dan ceritanya membosankan.

 _Thank you for reading_! Dan sangat berterimakasih kepada yang sudah mau menyempatkan untuk review _! that's my support to keep writing._

 _See you next chapter…_


End file.
